Uncontrolled cell proliferation is the hallmark of cancer. Cancerous tumor cells typically have some form of damage to the genes that directly or indirectly regulate the cell-division cycle. Much research has been expended in the study of antiproliferative agents. While many agents have been identified having desired antiproliferative activities, many of these agents have various drawbacks, including poor solubility, molecular complexity, etc., which may render them either unsuitable or inconvenient for therapeutic use in human patients. There continues to be a need for small molecule compounds that may be readily synthesized, are effective as cancer therapeutic agents and are suitable for continuous infusion delivery to patients. It is thus an object of this invention to provide such compounds as well as pharmaceutical compositions containing such compounds.